Truth of the Fire Dragon Slayer
by naruto kurama
Summary: Natsume Dragneel, Forced to hide her gender by the Fire Dragons. Having to deal with her mother that's in her head, keeping her friendship with Zeref a secret. Hiding her gender from her guild, and trying not to give in and turn into a dragon. She has her hands full. But what would happen if her guild found out about all of that, and with her love life blumming how
1. Natsu is Acting Strange

**Chapter One - Natsu is acting strange...**

**Ohayo, authour here! So I just wanted to say a few words before I start the first chapter of... **_**'The Truth of the Fire Dragon'!**_

**So first off, I dont own Fairy Tail, if I did than Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers would be able to turn into a dragon. but sence they can't then so forth I am not the owner of fairy Tail.**

**Secondly, is that I will make a slight Lisanna x Natsu, Lucy x Natsu (at first), and Gray x Natsu (in later chapters for Gray) but there all one sided. Also there is Juvia x Gray (we all know that its one sided), Gajeel x Levy (it goes both ways), Evergreen x Elfman (if I diside to put them in here that is), Nevera (OC) xXx Igneel, and Natsu xXx ?,(Going both ways for both of them). You will find out later who Natsu likes and likes him/her back! Whoo!**

**Thirdly(?), is that this will be female-Natsu in later chapters.**

**Fourthly(?), Is that I love Frosch I think he his the quietist thing! XD so he is going to be switching with Happy!**

**And lastly is that Sting(Happy is with him), and Rogue are in fairy Tail.**

**Okay well thats it for what you need to know right off the bat! XD**

**Soo...ON with the show! Natsu if you please...**

**Natsu: RIGHT! naruto kurama doesn't own Fairy Tail! XD !**

xXx (Natsu POV) xXx

Ohayo! I'm Natsume Dragneel, adoptive daughter of Igneel, my dragon dad. And I am 16. My friends call me Natsu, and my flying cat, Frosch, calls me mommy when ever we are alone, but when were with friends its just Natsu.

I have pink spikey hair with a ponytail that goes down to my lower back, but I hide it in my white-scale scarf, that I wear all the time. And I don't have a lot of long hair, my dad always loved long hair; but since it's fire dragon code to hide your gender when you are in human form. I cut of my hair so that there are these few strands of hair in the ponytail at the nape of my neck. That way we're all happy. I have onyx eyes, that when I am really pissed off, they look like they have, and probably do, fire in them. My eyelashes are long and dark, and my eyebrows are the same color as my hair.

But I guess I should tell you more about my personality. I have a normally happy personality, and love to make my friends happy. I love to fight, and eat, never forget eat.

My dad, Igneel, left me when I was 9 and told me that he would come back to me at the age of 17. Which I might say, is in 2 months! YAY! I have a mom too that I forgot to mention, her name is Nevera. She didn't leave me those 8 years ago. But no one can see or hear her except me at all times and the people she trusts absolutely. Thats only happened once.

Oh, are you having trouble pronoucing Nevera? Yes. Well okay, that way to say Nevera is, never and add an 'a'. And it's not said like ''A' apple fell on my head' its makes the 'uh' sound.

But~... Enough about my past. Lets talk about whats going on. Shall we...

Oh! Did I forget to mention that my guild doesn't know I'm a girl?

xXx (A/Ns POV) xXx

As Natsume walked down the streets towards her guild, Frosch asleep in her arms, in the morning mist. She couldn't help but reminise over her guild.

At the guild _Fairy Tail_, there they laugh, cry, get drunk, and just plain out break stuff together. '_We really are just like a family' _Natsume thought, a smile coming to her face_._

The master of the guild Makrave(?), or Gramps as Natsume likes to call him, makes his 'children',as he calls the guild members, always cheerfull, if Natsume is not doing it yet that is. He is very~ short and going bald, he won't let any of the younger mages know his real age, but everyone knows he is older than 90. He can also make himself enlarge or go back to his midget self, by the use of his magic. He dosn't even come up to most waists. (sorry if im affending people I dont mean to!)

By the time that she had come out of her thoughts she was already at the guild hall. The Fairy Tail guild hall is a tall building in the middle of the town of Magnolia. With their insignia in white on a orange banner hanging above the entrace.

She let out a sigh thinking '_Time to pretend to be a guy to my best friends... again.'_ She adjusted her voice so it was lower, woke Frosch up so he wouldnt be woken up by yelling, took a deep breath and walked up to the doors.

"Hey! Hows it going guys!" she yelled as she opened the doors, with one arm, the other carrying Frosch(im just gonna say Fro from know on kk), enough for them to hear her.

"Hey, Natsu, were you been!" Mirajane yelled. Mirajane, is a transforming wizard. Her forms are called Satans spirit. She has silver hair with her bangs in a ponytail pointing upwards and sideways. Also wearing old styled dresses. She also has two siblings, a brother and a sister, who can also transform. Her sister, Lisanna, using Cute-Transformation magic, and her brother, Elfman, using Take-Over magic, magic that allows for the person to copy and use the beasts DNA to transform into them.

"Me and Fro were out early mornin' fishing." She said smiling while jumping on a stool waiting for Mira' to bring her the usual breakfast.

"I see," She said placing a plate full of peppers, and spicy burgers in front of Natsu, "did you catch anything good?"

"Yep" Natsu said thru the food in her mouth. "It was a big one too, me and Fro ate it for a snack!"

"Fro thinks it tasted good." Fro said, know on Natsu's lap while he sucked on a lolipop that Natsu gave him.

"Well that's good for you Fro." Mira said smiling at the pink frog clothed cat.

"Natsu-san, how are you today? Hello Fro." Wendy called from the entrace. With dark blue hair and eyes, and her complection pale; when she grew she would be a fine women. She was shy, but sweet, and didn't like to be loud and say her opinion due to fear of being critisized.

"Hey, Wendy!" Natsu said(yelled).

"Fro says hi Wendy!" Fro yelled with her.

"Oi, Flame-Brain, were's my hello?!" Gajeel said, "Not like I care though" he mumbled the last part, crossing his arms to pout, though he'd venomusly deny it. Gajeel, a hot tempered male who is not afraid to say what's on his mind, except when it comes to feelings. He loves to eat iron, and will critisize smith shops if there metal doesn't taste good. He has long spikey black hair, tan skin, and red/gray eyes. He wears mostly black, gray, and a little bit of white.

Natsu chuckled, though it sounded like a giggle to all there. "Yo, Metal-Head. Did ya tighten your screws today?" Natsu teased. Of course this got the reaction she wanted.

"WHAT!" Gajeel schreeched before lunging at Natsu, who grabbed her plate of food and jumped over him to a different table.

"I just asked if you tightened your screws _Gajeel_." Natsu taunted, finishing off her plate right in time to dodge an axe-kick, aiming for his head.

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-san please don't fight." Wendy's pleas were ignored as the two dragon slayers started to trash the guild... again.

xXx half hour later - 8:00|(Gajeel POV) xXx

As I dodged a fire engulfed fist, _Fire-dragon Iron-something, _I recall him saying. As we destroyed the guild hall I saw an opening in his defence. Oh course I went for it with an _Iron-dragon Palm-Thrust_; though something was wrong when it hit. Instead of hitting scale hard abs like every where else on his body, I hit something... soft and kinda bouncy...'_WAIT! BOUNCY!' _I mentally screamed, and I almost did it out loud too. That is I would have if Natsu's face didn't go redder than a tomato, and punch me so hard that if I hadn't reinforced my skin halfway through the battle I would be headless right know.

'_O, My, Gosh! H-he. H-h-he-e, h-h-has-s a-a CHEST!'_ It's safe to say that my eyes were wider than dinner plates, and I'm pretty sure I lost counsciousness for a while.

xXx Infermory room xXx

When I came too, I was in the infermory(?) being tended to by Levy. Now that made me blush, only a little, but I quickly pushed it away so she wouldn't see.

"Gajeel-kun, you really do love getting injured don't you?" Levy said teasingly, while smiling at my pouting.

"I wouldn't have been injured if I didn't get distracted by one of Natsu's cheap tricks." I grumbled.

"What kind of trick?" Levy asked me, curiosity shown in her eyes.

"He made me think he was a girl, when I did _Iron-dragon Palm-Thrust, _I hit his chest-" I didn't want to finish that sentence when a girl was here, but I could tell she knew what I meant by her blush.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

'_Natsu is acting strange..."_ Gajeel thought before Levy started scolding him again.

xXx (A/N's POV) xXx

As Gray, Erza, and Lucy made there way to Fairy Tail, they could all feel a dark presence coming closer to Magnolia. One thought on ther minds.

'_I wonder if Mira has any Strawberrie-cheese Cake? Hmm...'_

_'I cant wait to pound Natsu into dust!'_

_'What should I do for my novel?'_

Okay never mind they had a lot of things on there minds. Till next time!

"Gray your clothes!"

"Ah dang'it!"

**Chapter 1 end**

**Soo what do you think? Plz no flames and tell me if you think I need to explain or work on in my story. Plz only constructive critisizme(?). I don't own Fairy Tail only Nevera. Thanks to all of you reading this! XD naruto kurama is out PEACE!**


	2. TEASER FOR CHAP 2! I need a BETA!

**Ohayo! I havn't done this in a long time.. Eh oh well (shrugs). But I wanted to say Im sorry for taking so long and that I messed with chapter 1 a bit. But i didnt like were it was so I had to change it. Hope you can forgive me.**

**So if you need a discription I am trying to make a picture of natsu for you guys! But enough of me lets get into why you are all reading this! Natsu your on!**

**Natsu - Hai! naruto kurama dosnt own FT! (fairy tail im going to say that for my disclamers in the story!) Only Nevera!**

**Fro - Frosch thinks hi!**

xXx Natsu POV xXx

_He touched me... He touched me... _I kept chanting in my head. My blush slowly decreasing from splashing my face with water in the bathroom. When I was asked why I was red after I fought Gajeel I made up a lame exuse that It was the adrenilne(?) after the fight. After a few minutes of sitting back at the table I was at before I went back to the bathroom with Fro close on my heels.

The bathroom was for both genders so I didnt have to worry about going into the males bathroom. - Shudder- They last time I had to do that... well lets just say im scared for life, ya...

_I need to fix my bindings... _when I was about to reach for the handel 'Gray' disided to blast me with ice, and it almost hit Fro! That's it Mama-Bear is out of her cage!

"GRAY! You almost hit Fro!" I yelled at him my eyes blazinf in fury, holding a crying Fro.


End file.
